


Negotiations

by bfketh



Series: Karma-verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Sex Toys, Smut, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin spent a typical day at work, following his typical routines.</p><p>But afterwards, his day became anything but typical.</p><p>  <em>"Welcome home, Mr. Smith."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out [mybrainproblems](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems)'s half of our erumike smut-off, [Subordinate Desires](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2614142)!

It was very late by the time Erwin got home that night. On the plus side, it was Friday, and that meant he had the next two days to rest and relax before he even had to think about the firm. That was part of why he was so late; he'd stayed over to make sure there wouldn't be any paperwork to distract him during his weekend. After a month of overtime and working through his Saturdays (and sometimes his Sundays as well), he needed this break now that things had slowed down.

Erwin slipped off his shoes and overcoat after he came in from the garage, setting his shoes off to the side of the mat and hanging his coat up in the mudroom closet. He padded through his kitchen to the living room in the dark, intending to pour himself a drink from the wet bar. As he stepped into the room, however, he paused, overtaken by the feeling that something was very, very wrong.

"Welcome home, Mr. Smith." Erwin jumped at the low voice coming from behind him, so close that he could feel warm breath tickling his ear. He started to turn, but a strong arm wrapped around him, a hand pressing against his throat just hard enough to serve as a warning. "Ah-ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Who are you?" Erwin's voice was steady and calm, despite the situation and the fact that his heart was pounding in his chest.

"No one of consequence. You should be more concerned with why I'm here."

"And why is that?"

"I think you can guess."

Erwin swallowed heavily, his Adam’s apple bobbing against the large hand still pressed gently - for now - across his throat. "You might have to narrow it down for me." He knew a man in his position could potentially make a lot of enemies. A lot of well-connected enemies.

"Well, why I'm here all depends on you, Mr. Smith. I'm certainly open to...persuasion." The hand not on Erwin's neck ran slowly down his side, fingers pausing to dig into his hips. "Why don't we move the negotiations to somewhere more intimate?" The man nudged Erwin forward, guiding him into the bedroom.

Once there, he flicked on the light and released Erwin, giving him a light shove toward the large bed in the center of the room. Finally, Erwin turned and got a good look at the intruder. He was tall, even taller than Erwin, with light blue eyes, partially obscured by sandy blond bangs, and a scruffy goatee and mustache. The man was dressed all in black, a tight turtleneck underneath a sports jacket that only emphasized his broad shoulders. Erwin straightened up, refusing to let the intruder's imposing physical presence intimidate him. "What do you want from me? Money? I'm sure I can match whatever you're being paid."

A soft laugh. "Money? I don't need that." He crowded close, and Erwin stepped back, his legs knocking against the footboard of his bed. "I want you."

"Wh-what?!"

The man smirked. "Play nice with me, and I might just forget I was even here, hm? How about it, Erwin? I _can_ call you Erwin, can't I?"

"And what am I supposed to call you?"

The smirk stretched into a grin. "The name's Mike, but you can call me 'Master.'" Mike reached out and pulled Erwin's tie off in one smooth motion. "Strip."

Erwin grit his teeth and glared up at him before taking off his suit jacket. Following that, he undid the buttons of his shirt one-by-one, staring defiantly into Mike's eyes the entire time. As soon as his dress shirt and undershirt were off, Mike grabbed Erwin’s hands and bound his wrists together in front of him with his own tie. Erwin pulled against the binding but it held fast. He glared at Mike. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Just making sure you behave.” Mike grabbed Erwin’s shoulders and steered him backwards, easily manhandling him until he was lying flat on his back on the bed with Mike kneeling above him. Somewhere under the simmering anger, Erwin was slightly impressed; even with his hands bound, Erwin was not a small nor weak man. Then Mike reached down for Erwin’s pants and Erwin tried futilely to block him. Mike held off his arms with one hand while the other undid his belt and pulled it out from the belt loops. “My, we _are_ being a bad boy today.”

Erwin bared his teeth and snarled up at him, but Mike just laughed softly through his nose and effortlessly forced Erwin’s arms above his head. He leaned over and looped the leather belt through the wrapped tie and around the slats of the headboard, effectively immobilizing Erwin. Erwin stared up at him, unable to suppress a shudder that ran through his body. He felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable like this, even though his lower half was still completely clothed. Erwin gave an experimental yank, but except for the headboard jiggling a little, nothing budged. “You son of a bitch.”

He was rewarded with a light slap across his cheek – just hard enough to leave a warning sting. Mike leaned down, his breath hot and heavy in Erwin’s ear, “I told you to call me ‘Master,’ remember?” Teeth sank into Erwin’s earlobe, and his breath caught in his throat as the reactions of his body betrayed him. Mike sat back up and shrugged off his jacket. The turtleneck underneath was revealed to be sinfully tight, the fabric clinging to every curve and flat plane of muscle. He raked his eyes down Erwin’s body, and then followed their path with his hands, his blunt fingernails leaving faint, white welts in their wake that soon faded. “You know, I’m not a bad man,” Mike murmured as he unfastened Erwin’s pants. “I’ll make you feel good, too. Make you beg for it. Make you scream until you’re hoarse.” He slowly pulled down the zipper. “If you’re _really_ good, I might even make you come so hard you forget your own name.”

Mike’s fingers dug into the waistbands of Erwin’s boxers and pants, and he pulled them both off in one smooth motion. He kneeled between Erwin’s legs, forcing his knees apart, and looked down. His expression froze. “What…?” He recovered quickly, a chuckle rumbling up from his chest. “Well, looks like Mr. Upstanding Lawyer has a few dirty little secrets of his own after all.” With one hand pressing against his thigh to stop Erwin from closing his legs, his other hand reached up to press against the end of the butt plug shoved up Erwin's ass.

Erwin turned his head sideways to hide his blushing face against his bicep. "Shut up."

"Now, now. That's no way to talk. What did I tell you to call me?" Mike pulled out  the plug slightly before pushing it back in and twisting.

Erwin gasped, his hips (and other things) twitching at the stimulation. He grit his teeth and forced out, "M-Master."

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Mike kept playing with the plug, pulling it out and pushing it back in again, wiggling it from side to side, until Erwin was breathing heavily, his cock now fully hard and dripping precome down onto his stomach. Despite himself, he whimpered in the back of his throat when Mike pulled away and stood up long enough to strip off his own clothes. Once he was naked, Mike rummaged through Erwin's nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube which was tossed onto the bed. Mike climbed back up, and Erwin let out a yelp as Mike flipped him over onto his stomach.

Mike lifted Erwin's hips up slightly and slid one of the pillows under them. He then gripped the plug and eased it out, and Erwin buried his face in his arms with a shaky moan. Behind them, he heard a bottle cap pop open, and then a slick finger was prodding at his already stretched opening. Erwin lifted his head and glared over his shoulder. "J-just hurry up and get it over with."

Mike ignored him and continued to tease him with his fingers. When two slid in easily, he added a third. stretching out the tight ring of muscle even further. His fingertips kept ghosting over Erwin's prostate with just enough pressure to add a hint of pleasure to the burn of being stretched, but not enough to actually be satisfying. Erwin tried pushing his hips back, but Mike just pulled his fingers completely out. "What's wrong, Erwin?"

"You know what's wrong."

"No, I don't think I do. Do you want something?" Erwin heard the sound of more lube being squirted out, followed by the distinctive sound of flesh stroking wet flesh. Something hot and firm was pressed against his entrance, and Erwin tried to buck back into it, but Mike's hands pressed down on his hips, holding him in place. "Do you want this?" Erwin felt the head of Mike's cock slide up, and then his entire length was rubbing against Erwin's ass without penetrating.

He gave a desperate whine and tried to buck back again. "St-stop teasing. Mike-"

A hard smack to his ass cut him off. "Uh-uh." Mike leaned over him, voice low and threatening. "You're being so bad, and here I am trying to be so nice to you." Mike rutted against Erwin's backside again, and Erwin whined deep in his throat. Mike continued, "I should punish you. I should just finish like this..." A hard thrust against Erwin's ass. "...come all over your back, and leave you like that. I'll give you one more chance. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," Erwin moaned out, completely driven past any shame. "I want your thick cock in me, filling me up. I want you to pound into me until I'm raw from coming, and then I want you to keep going until you come inside me. Please, Master."

This time it was Mike's turn to moan as he buried his face into the back of Erwin's shoulder. His fingers threaded in Erwin's hair, he roughly turned his head so he could press their lips together. He murmured, "Good boy." He raised himself back to his knees, and Erwin felt the pressure at his entrance again, but this time it pushed inside. Mike kept moving steadily, letting out a trembling sigh when he was completely inside.

Erwin barely had time to adjust to the feeling of being filled when Mike started moving. He pulled nearly all the way out, then slammed back in again, and a cry escaped Erwin's lips as the thrust hit him right in the sweet spot. Encouraged, Mike made two more hard thrusts before he bent over and molded himself to Erwin's back again, starting up a slow rhythm of rolling his hips. One hand came up to Erwin's throat, and Mike alternated between running his thumb along Erwin's jaw and applying a light pressure  - just enough to make him a little light-headed, not enough  for him to feel like he was choking.

Mike kept going like that, and the tension kept building and building in Erwin, but it wouldn't seem to release. The combination of the the slow pace, the slight friction of his cock against the pillow, and the dizziness was just enough to bring him to the edge and no further. Even though Mike was barely pressing against his throat, Erwin was having trouble breathing as his lungs refused to work correctly. Erwin needed to come. He had to come. He couldn't come. It wasn't enough. It was too much. He couldn't breathe.

He opened his mouth and managed to choke out a single word, "Y-yellow."

Immediately, Mike's hand left his neck, and both arms wrapped around Erwin instead as he carefully eased them both down to their sides, staying pressed close to Erwin's back. His hands rubbed soothing circles across Erwin's chest, stomach, and hips as Erwin took in several deep, shuddering breaths of air. Mike started to reach up to release the bindings, but Erwin shook his head. "Just... just give me a minute." As soon as Erwin's breathing settled to a more normal pace, he nodded. "Okay. Green."

Mike scraped his teeth across the back of Erwin's neck and pushed himself back inside. He kept them on their sides instead of resuming their original position, and Erwin arched back, pressing against Mike's chest. Mike's arm wrapped around Erwin's waist and pulled him into an angle that had Mike's shallow, quick thrusts rubbing against Erwin's prostate with every movement.

Erwin's head fell back against Mike's shoulder and he keened. "More, p-please... I-I'm close..."

"Not yet. Hang...hang on a little longer."

Erwin whined, the sound turning into a gasp as Mike gripped his hips tighter and sped up his pace. Soon, Erwin was practically sobbing as he fought to hold back his orgasm, his hands curled into tight fists above his head. "Please, please, please, I can't..." Erwin trailed off into broken, incoherent whimpers as Mike finally wrapped a hand around Erwin's twitching, dripping cock.

"Come." Mike hadn't even finished saying the word before Erwin was coming with a wordless scream, his vision blacking out. Mike's own movements started to become quick and desperate. Just as it was almost too much for Erwin's oversensitive flesh, Mike's rhythm stuttered and then he buried himself deep with a groaning sigh. They stayed like that for a minute or two, and then Mike pulled out. He reached up and released Erwin's wrists, and Erwin brought his arms back down with a grateful noise of relief.

Mike started to massage Erwin's shoulders and arms, and Erwin frowned at him. "I don't know why you had to use my tie when we have perfectly good ropes."

"I think I just got caught up in the moment, love." Mike leaned in to kiss the downturned corner of Erwin's mouth. "If you can't get the wrinkles out, I'll buy you a new one."

"Damn straight, you will." Erwin draped himself over Mike and buried his face in his shoulder. He frowned again at the sensation of warm liquid dripping down the inside of his thigh. "I'm sticky."

"If you'd let go of me, I can go get a washcloth."

Erwin started to push himself up. "I can get it."

"No." Mike gently pushed him down with a kiss. "I'll get it. Your hands are still shaking."

Erwin watched Mike cross the bedroom and listened to the water run. He soon came back with a wet cloth and a towel. He gently wiped Erwin's skin clean, and then they both pulled the dirty comforter off the bed. Mike grabbed a new one from the linen closet, and then they both curled up under it, their legs tangled together and Erwin's head back on Mike's shoulder. "We should get dinner soon," Erwin said, even as his eyes started to close.

"I set the alarm to go off in an hour and a half. You can nap until then."

"Mm." Erwin nuzzled Mike's collarbone, and then he started to laugh quietly.

"What?"

"'No one of consequence.' You're a writer and a  _Princess Bride_ quote is the best you could come up with?"

" _You_ can play the intruder next time then, if you think you can do better, love." Mike's eyes twinkled with amusement as he looked down at Erwin. "What I've been wondering is if you really had that _thing_ in place all day."

Erwin laughed again. "No. I didn't put it in until right before I came home. I wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished, then. I almost broke character." Mike's expression turned thoughtful. "Next time, you should leave it in all day."

"We'll see."

Mike buried his nose in Erwin's hair and inhaled. "I've missed this."

"What? Fucking me senseless?"

Mike smiled. "That, too. But, no, I meant I missed just being with you like this. You haven't had very many chances to relax lately."

"I know, sweetheart." Erwin somehow managed to snuggle even closer to Mike. "Now that big case is over, I was thinking I should take a couple weeks of vacation. We could go somewhere warm and tropical together, get away from the winter."

"Hm, how about Bali? If I set my next book there, we could even write it off as a business expense. 'Location research.'"

"Sounds perfect. Now be quiet and let me get some sleep."

Mike leaned down and gave Erwin a slow, deep kiss. He smiled fondly as he pulled away. "As you wish."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, the entire encounter was a scene discussed between Erwin and Mike beforehand and planned to happen on that day. The "yellow" and "green" were safe words - "yellow" meaning "wait/take a break" and "green" meaning "continue". "Red", if used, would have meant to stop completely and the sexy-times would be done for the night.
> 
> They also didn't use a condom because they've been in a monogamous relationship forever and they trust each other and have discussed it. Now, they only use condoms if they don't feel like dealing with the mess. 
> 
> I think that covers everything.


End file.
